pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Subaru Kinomoto
Subaru Kinomoto is a main Cure from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean Breeze. Appearance She's only slightly taller than Atsuko, with a slightly muscular build and slightly tanned skin, with shoulder-length midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Her left eye has a visible vertical scar sustained from an incident from when she was younger. During winter, she wears a blue Chicago Cubs baseball cap, a black leather jacket, a black retro PBS T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue ballet flats. During the warmer months, she wears a blue tank top, jean capris, and sneakers. Her school uniform is a purple blouse with a white sailor collar with a yellow bow, black pants, and black Mary Janes; in extreme cold, she wears black tights underneath for extra warmth. In the summer, her uniform is a white blouse with short poofy sleeves and a purple sailor collar with a yellow bow, black pants, and black Mary Janes. For P.E., she wears a white T-shirt, purple knee-length shorts, socks, and sneakers. In the second season, her appearance is changed slightly; in addition to wearing her hair in a ponytail full-time when not in her Cure form, she also wears glasses with blue frames, and she's scarcely seen without a silver necklace with its pendant in the shape of the moon. Her default outfit in the second season is a beige baseball cap with the PBS Nerd emblem on the front, a jean vest worn over a steel blue Nintendo 64 T-shirt, jean shorts, black tights, and blue ballet flats. As a student at Chime Tech, she wears her uniform in the alternative configuration: a black blazer, a white dress shirt, a black tie, khaki pants, and brown loafers; in extreme cold, she wears the standard-issue white tights underneath for extra warmth. For her karate training, and when her sister is teaching her how to dance, she wears a white karate uniform with a black belt with a pair of white horizontal stripes. When helping Cherri for the cheer-off, she wears a variation on the cheerleading uniform--a white tank top with purple and gold trim and the school name on the front, purple shorts, white tights, and cleats. Her sleepwear is a white T-shirt and blue pants. Her swimwear is a blue tankini top and blue shorts. For festivals, her hair is tied in a ponytail, and she wears a steel blue kimono with blue hakama pants. For formal events, she wears a blue cardigan over a white blouse, a blue bowtie, black pants, and blue heels. When disguised as a pianist for her sister's ballet class, her hair is tied in a bun not too unlike her sister's, and she wears glasses with blue frames, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, black pants, and black shoes. When practicing for the role of the Nutcracker Prince as an impromptu understudy, her hair is tied in a ponytail, and she wears a black tank top, jean shorts, white crew socks, and pink ballet slippers; when performing the role, she wears a red jacket with silver trim, a red blouse with silver trim, a silver cravat, red tights, and red ballet slippers. At WitchCon, she dresses up as Quicksilver; her costume is a blue jumpsuit with a white lightning bolt going down the center at the front, white gloves, and white boots. For Halloween, she dresses up as Misty Waterflower in her school uniform/Squirtle Scout uniform from Pokémon: Clefairy Tales; her hair is tied in a ponytail tied to the side, and her costume is a blue cap worn at an angle with the Squirtle Scout insignia on the front with her ponytail going through the back, a blue short-sleeved dress shirt with the Riverside Private School for Girls badge, a white circle with a blue ring around it and a blue anchor within, on her right and a pocket on her left, a dark blue tie, blue shorts, light blue tights, and black Mary Janes. As Cure Ocean Breeze, her hair becomes tied in a braid and turns sky blue, her eyes turn navy blue, her scar disappears, and she wears a blue top with short poofy sleeves, a black corset tied with blue lace at the front, blue fingerless elbow-length gloves, blue knee-length shorts with a navy blue sash tied around her waist with a ribbon elegantly tied at the back with the tails going just past her knees, black tights, and blue boots. As Rhapsody Ocean Breeze, her corset disappears, her sleeves become transparent flutter sleeves, her top becomes more elegant with silver and sapphire sequins forming the kanji for water (mizu) at the front, her gloves become white opera gloves, and her boots become slightly longer with heels and pointed silver tips. As Super Ocean Breeze, her hair becomes a brighter shade, her corset disappears, a silver tiara with sapphire sequins and flowing blue string ribbons on either end appears on her head, her top becomes a sleeveless basque with matching tulle arm sleeves, the sash around her shorts goes from satin to a soft tulle material, her gloves become white opera gloves with blue lace trim along the outside, and her boots are replaced with heeled slippers of the same color with satin ribbons tied pointe-style around her ankles. In the second season, the corset is gone, her top becomes a tank top with flutter sleeves, her gloves become Alice blue opera gloves, a blue chest bow appears with a blue violet in the middle, a gold visor with a retractable blue see-through panel appears on her forehead, and her boots grow slightly longer and become white with blue Tron lines. Personality She's a tomboy who loves karate and hates bullies. Having a slight taste for the theatrical, she's a self-admitted ham at heart and has a tendency towards making rather overly dramatic entrances. She cares very much about her friends and her little sister Airi, to the point where she'll go after anyone who threatens them. In the second season, while she's taking a lot of multimedia classes at Chime Tech and starting to look more like a technology geek in both appearance and personality, she's not lost her edge as a fighter one bit, and in fact she's now a full black belt, with Airi describing her at one point as a "blossoming nerd with a dynamic punch, as light with the keyboard as she is heavy with her foes", and Atsuko remarking following a training session that she "may be more of a brainiac now, but it doesn't detract from her brawn one iota". Background Entomology Subaru...Unite Kinomoto...Under a tree Trivia * She's the only RCPC Cure to be left-handed. * She and Airi have a cousin who is also a Cure, as seen when she came to visit in Episode 20. * As revealed in Episode 21, she's an astraphobic. * Fanart was made of her and Airi as Pokémon trainers for the author's birthday; she's depicted using a Squirtle. * She and her cousin Narumi have the same voice actress in the German version. * In the second season, she's shown to have a Dell Alienware 15 laptop, which she had acquired in preparation for college; she always has the LED lighting set to blue. * In episode 3, she reveals she hates corsets. * One of her catchphrases, "Have at you, ya weaselly wimps!", is a direct reference to The Magic School Bus, in which one of the Frizz Kids, the similarly tomboyish Wanda Li, constantly refers to some characters as "weaselly wimps". Category:Blue cures